


Break your heart

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Seguito di "You And I".Luca e Marwan alle prese con i sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro, e con i loro desideri.NB: ovviamente è tutta farina del mio sacco, tutta fiction ;)
Series: Writober2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Fake relationship

"Marwan Kenzari e la sua fidanzata...bleah..."  
"La modella olandese Nora Ponse...e che cavolo..."  
"Marwan Kenzari è fidanzato"

Luca gettò il telefono sul letto, scazzato.  
Cercava solo qualche informazione ulteriore sul suo partner, e c'erano solo articoli dove si parlava della sua fidanzata.  
L'aveva guardata bene: era carina, forse, ma insomma...anche Alissa era carina...  
A ripensare a sua moglie, Luca si sentì una merda.

Aveva tradito Alissa con un uomo.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, occhi chiusi, denti stretti.

"Che cazzo stai facendo Luca?! Che ti direbbe Alex se lo sapesse? Direbbe che sei un cojone!"

Bussarono alla porta, era il servizio in camera.

Aveva detto agli altri che non aveva fame e che non sarebbe andato a cena.  
Ma fame ne aveva, solo che non voleva vedere Marwan.  
Dopo l'incontro tête-à-tête di qualche giorno prima, il loro rapporto era rimasto pressoché al palo.  
Recitavano, e bene, la parte degli amanti, ma finite le riprese di giornata Marwan si defilava e se ne andava.  
Un giorno s'era preso il mal di pancia di sapere dove andava, e c'era rimasto malissimo vedendolo uscire dall'hotel mano nella mano con una ragazza bionda.  
Era evidente la loro complicità, ed era anche sicuro che l'altro l'avesse visto rientrare, ma lo aveva ignorato completamente, andandosene con la tipa mano nella mano.

Stava malissimo da quel giorno. Se non era per le prove e le registrazioni, non rivolgeva mai la parola al giovane olandese, che dal canto suo non sembrava minimamente intaccato da quel silenzio ostile.  
E questo lo faceva stare ulteriormente male.  
Al punto che aveva iniziato ad evitarlo anche fuori dal set.

Andò alla porta e aprì senza guardare.

"Entri pure, lasci il carrello."  
"Permesso..."

Luca sbiancò e poi arrossì violentemente. A portare il carrello c'era Marwan, maglietta e jeans neri attillati.

"Che...ci fai qui?"  
"Non sei venuto a cena, immaginavo che avessi ordinato in camera..."  
"No, okay quello l'ho capito, ma tu che ci fai qui?"  
"Luca...non mi parli più, da giorni ormai. Che ti ho fatto?"  
"E lo chiedi anche..." mormorò tra i denti Luca, stringendo le mani fino a farsi imbiancare le nocche.

"Luca..." replicò a mezza voce Marwan cercando di prendere la mano dell'altro, ma quello si negò con rabbia.  
"Mi dici che cazzo ti prende?"  
"Mi prende che dopo quello che è successo tra noi scopro che hai una ragazza! Cazzo potevi dirmelo subito! Mi sarei evitato tanti impicci!"

Marwan rimase di sasso.

"E non fare quella faccia, lo so che mi hai visto quella volta, mi hai guardato e te ne sei andato"  
"Sei...geloso!"  
"E allora?"  
"Tu sei sposato, mi dici la differenza?"  
"LA DIFFERENZA STA NEL FATTO CHE IO TE L'HO DETTO SUBITO E TU INVECE TE NE SEI STATO BEN ZITTO A RIGUARDO!"  
"SOLO PERCHE' E' TUTTA UNA FINTA!!!" replicò Marwan, tirando un pugno alla parete e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

"FUCK WAT EEN PIJN! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" gemette ancora, la mano stretta in una morsa di dolore lancinante.

"Porca...Marwan, ma che hai combinato!?"

L'attore si riscosse un momento, guardando Luca per un secondo, raggiungendolo in un passo, prendendo la testa tra le mani e baciandolo con passione e desiderio, con foga e impazienza.  
Luca si sciolse all'istante, le sue labbra erano capaci di trascinarlo in un turbinio di dolorosa libidine e conturbante voglia.  
Si baciarono a lungo, mordendosi le labbra a vicenda.

Caddero sul letto, e le mani di entrambi andarono urgenti ai vestiti, sbottonando pantaloni e togliendo magliette, finché non rimasero completamente nudi l'uno sull'altro.  
La pelle accaldata si strusciava, e la frizione nella loro intimità risvegliava desideri proibiti.

"Ti voglio, Luca. Ti voglio da morire, sento che potrei scoppiare se non ti faccio mio subito..."  
"Non...non l'ho mai fatto prima..."

L'olandese si scostò dal suo "pasto" fatto di labbra e lingua, e guardò il giovane, accarezzandogli la guancia rasata con cura.

"Mai?"  
"Non con un uomo...e a dire il vero ho un po' fifa..."

Marwan lo accarezzò lungo i fianchi, lentamente, scendendo dalle spalle verso il fondo schiena, esitando sul sedere.

"Scusami..."  
"Per cosa?"  
"Non avertelo detto...non è vero comunque, è una cosa di facciata, una copertura..."  
"Lei lo sa?"  
"Sì, lo sa. Stavamo insieme prima, poi ci siamo lasciati, a causa tua a dire il vero..."  
"Mia?"  
"Sì...perché quando ti ho conosciuto per me lei non è più esistita..."

Luca si abbandonò al suo abbraccio e al suo tocco caldo e sensuale.

"Ho paura..."  
"Di che cosa?"  
"Di stare troppo male...So che non abbiamo futuro...ma ho paura di stare male come questi giorni passati, non voglio..."

Marwan lo abbracciò stretto, coccolandolo e confortandolo.

"Luca...io ti ho detto che sono pazzo di te...ma tu cosa provi?"  
"Se me lo chiedi non è così ovvio come credevo..."  
"No...Io lo so...ma vorrei che lo dicessi ad alta voce..."  
"Così lo renderei reale..."

Marwan annuì, stavano stesi nudi nel letto da almeno mezz'ora, sentiva un piacevole pizzicore alle parti basse ma non osava muoversi.

"Io..." deglutì, era sempre stato così difficile dichiararsi?

"Io...sono innamorato di te, Marwan...tanto..." le parole uscirono lievi come un pigolio, tanto che l'interessato dovette avvicinarsi per sentirle. Ed emozionarsi.  
"Innamorato...?"  
"Innamorato...sono pazzamente innamorato" sospirò aprendosi ad un sorriso largo e sincero.

Si rotolarono nel letto, così che Luca si ritrovò Marwan sotto. Si sollevò appena, risistemandosi in modo che i loro due bacini fossero a contatto, l'altro sorrise, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro maliziosamente.

"Non farlo..."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Non morderti così il labbro..."  
"Perché?"  
"Perché mi fai eccitare..."  
"Ah sì?" e si morse ancora il labbro, facendo mugolare l'altro, che si alzò nuovamente, andando a cercare le mani grandi di Marwan.

"Così però mi istighi..."  
"La cosa non mi turba..."  
"Luca...Non...non voglio farti del male, non l'ho mai voluto..."  
"Io invece so cosa voglio, e voglio te. Dentro di me. Adesso."

Marwan restò un momento sospeso, pensieroso.

"Sono stato troppo diretto?"  
"Sicuro che non te ne pentirai domani?"

Luca lo fissò, scendendo lentamente a baciargli i pettorali, gli addominali, l'ombelico.

"Non me ne pentirò, promesso" mormorò, mentre con le labbra raggiungeva il confine tra pancia e intimità del compagno di letto.

L'altro lo guardò, mentre con la bocca esplorava la sua intimità, e stringeva tra le mani il lenzuolo, aggrappandosi.  
Quando il giovane prese in bocca il suo membro già rigido e pulsante, per poco non esplose all'istante, ansimando rumorosamente e buttando la testa indietro sul cuscino. Era troppo, quelle labbra così peccaminose stavano toccando proprio lui!

Dopo poco lo staccò e lo fece girare a pancia sotto, aveva molto lavoro da fare.

"Se ti faccio male ti prego fermami!"

Luca annuì, ansioso e ansimante, le ondate di estasi colpivano a fondo, riversando nelle sue vene piacere liquido.

"Marwan..." sospirò il nome del suo amante in un gemito soffocato, ricevendo subito un bacio sulla nuca.

"Sei incredibile...sono pazzo di te..."

_...continua..._


End file.
